Recuerdos del Pasado
by Mari yuki Taisho
Summary: Lily recuerda a su prima Rose, su difunta prima.


Recuerdos del pasado

Lily Luna miraba la foto que tenía todavía entre sus manos, aquella era una de las últimas fotos existentes de su querida prima Rose y el esposo de esta, Scorpius Malfoy. Aún recordaba como, en la navidad de su sexto año durante la cena anual en la Madriguera ambos habían tenido el valor de contarlo a todos, algunos se habían sorprendido, y ¿cómo no sorprenderse? no todos los días te enteras que un Malfoy y una Weasley se aman.  
Sus lágrimas tocaron la fotografía hechizada, donde claramente se veía a los nuevos señores Malfoy disfrutando del primer cumpleaños de sus hijos gemelos, Phoenix Darien y Lyra Rose, se veían tan felices a pesar de que sus familias les habían dado la espalda, Rose se encontraba en su segundo embarazo y Scorpius se veía tan enamorado de ella, eran una familia tan preciosa a pesar de los problemas diarios.

.

\- Es en serio, Rose, no sé como pueden vivir así - había dicho la hija de Harry Potter mientras veía como su prima alimentaba a su hija con la papilla de manzana que la misma Rose había preparado.  
Lily tenía en sus brazos a un semi dormido Phoenix, quien, con sus ojitos grises la miraba curioso mientras trataba de atrapar uno de los pelirrojos mechones del cabello de la Potter, se le hacían tiernos los hijos de su prima, pero hasta ahí, a ella nunca se le había hecho facil el cuidar se niños pequeños, o al menos no desde que Flora, la primogenita de su prima Victoire le había vomitado encima cuando ella había llevado a su primer novio a la cena navideña familiar estando ella en su cuarto curso, en cambio, Rose se había animado a hacerle cariñitos a la pequeña metamorfomaga junto con Scorpius, que, si bien no habían dicho en ese entonces que eran novios, la Potter lo comenzó a sospechar ¿y cómo no hacerlo con las miradas que ellos se enviaban?  
\- Lily, nosotros no necesitamos de grandes cosas - había dicho Rose, quien a pesar de su prominente vientre lograba cuidar bien de su hija - Scorp y yo solo nos necesitamos a nosotros mismos y a nuestros pequeños para ser felices, las demás cosas sobran, con que estemos unidos y sanos nos basta, eso es todo - dijo la pelirroja mayor.  
Lily observo la casa en la que su prima y su esposo vivían, era muy parecida a la antigua casa de sus difuntos abuelos en Godric's Hallows, una casa de dos pisos pero con un total de cinco habitaciones y tres baños, era una casa antigua que le había pertenecido a un amigo de Scorpius, ni siquiera se encontraba en Inglaterra o Francia, debido a las malas reacciones del tío Ron al enterarse del noviazgo de Rose y Scorpius este la había hechado de la casa y no tardo tiempo en que Scorpius fuera expulsado de la facultad de medimagia en Inglaterra al igual que Rose y que ambos se vieran en problemas economicos.  
Rose puso a Lyra en su pequeña mecedora antes de que terminara de dormirse, tal y como Phoenix quien había conseguido atrapar un mechon del cabello de su tía, quien con sumo cuidado igualó las acciones de su prima.  
\- ¿Gustas algo de tomar, Lily? - preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa.  
\- Agua, por favor - respondí.  
Aquello era lo que Lily siempre había envidiado de su prima, pues Rose era hermosa, era inteligente, era maternal, era compasiva, era incapaz de odiar a alguien y siempre, sin importar que tan duramente sea tratada, que tan mal se vea lo que se avecinara, ella siempre lograba salir adelante, sin importar que, ella era una guerrera, ¿O cómo le llamas a alguien que es capaz de abrirse paso con su propia fuerza, sin ayuda, con todo en su contra? estaba segura de que ella no sería capaz de hacer lo mismo si eso pasara.  
\- Ya llegue a casa familia - dijo Scorpius tras abrir la puerta principal de la casa.  
Ella no sería capaz de luchar con tanta fuerza como ellos lo habían hecho, ella no sería capaz de abandonar todo lo que conoce por estar con el amor de su vida.  
\- Chicos, creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya saben, las sesiones de fotos -dijo Lily tras ver como ella comenzaba a sobrar en aquella linda escena de familia feliz.  
\- Oh, Lily, tienes razón, se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando - dijo la embarazada mientras abrazaba a su prima.  
\- Antes de que se nos olvide, la otra semana será el cumpleaños de Phoenix y Lyra, si todavía estas en el país, ¿nos acompañarías? - preguntó Scorpius mientras le entregaba la invitación infantil.  
\- Claro, hablaré con Albus, Lucy, Ted y Victoire, quizás logren venir - dijo la menor, y es que, a parte de ella, ellos eran los únicos que habían apoyado a la pareja tras saberse su relación.  
Tras unas cuantas palabras más, la menor se marcho de la casa, sabía que Scorpius había ingresado a la facultad de Medimagos de Norte América tras haberse acentado en el país y que Rose había preferido dedicarse a la casa, pues no tenían a nadie más que les ayude a cuidar de sus retoños.

.

\- Tía Lily, no puedo dormir - aquella vocesilla adormecida le pertenecía a la menor de las hijas de Rose y Scorpius, ella era el calco perfecto de Rose, Juliet Cassiopeia, una pequeñita pecosa de ojos azules y cabello rizado de un hermoso color rojo.  
\- No pasa nada, pequeña, ven conmigo, ¿Quieres que te muestre fotos de tus papis? - preguntó la mayor a lo que la pequeñita de cinco años asintió mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojitos y con la otra mano, afianzaba el conejo de felpa que su difunta madre le había hecho antes de ser asesinada.  
¿Por qué todo lo malo siempre le pasa a las mejores personas? aquella era una pregunta que recurrentemente se hacia tras pensar en el cruel destino de su prima y Scorpius, dos meses después del cumpleaños de los gemelos, llegó el nacimiento de su tercer hijo, Elliot Pegasus, un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos grises, a diferencia de sus hermanos, ambos rubios, de ojos grises para Phoenix y azules para Lyra.  
\- Mamá era muy bonita - escucho decir adormilada a la pequeña  
\- Si, lo era, muy bonita y muy amorosa - dijo Lily  
\- Entonces mamá y tú se parecían mucho, tía Lily, tu eres muy buena y muy bonita - dijo Julie antes de cabecear otra vez, por el sueño.  
\- Julie, Julie - y ahí estaba la mezcla perfecta de Rose y Scorpius, Lyra Rose - Oh, tía, lo lamento mucho, seguramente Julie te despertó, disculpanos, ahora la regreso a la cama - decia la pequeña rubia consternada.  
\- No te preocupes princesa, no pasa nada, yo ya estaba despierta  
\- Y yo llevaré a la pequeña traviesa a dormir - escucharón decir a alguien tras ellas, era Lorcan, quien había despertado tras escuchar los llantos de su hija de meses, Luna Rose.  
\- Gracias - dijeron ambas antes de que, con gran facilidad, el jugador de quidditch las llevara a ambas de vuelta a sus cuartos.  
Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Lorcan regresara a la sala donde antes Lily le mostraba a la pequeña Cassiopeia las footos de sus padres.  
\- ¿Volviste a pensar en ellos? - preguntó el mayor mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la pelirroja.  
\- Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Rose, creo que es inevitable no pensar en ella, en como sería su vida si ellos no hubieran estado ahí, si, desde un principio, la familia no les hubiera dado la espalda - comentó la pelirroja.  
\- Sabes que no podemos hacer ya más nada sobre eso, solo podemos cuidar de sus hijos, criarlos y amarlos como si fueramos ellos - respondío Scamander plantando un suave beso en la cabellera pelirroja de su esposa.  
Ella aún recordaba el nacimiento de Juliet...

.

Rose y Scorpius habían venido para celebrar por la pronta boda de Albus y su futura esposa Amy Boot, quienes los habían invitado, habían llegado con unos cuantos meses de anticipación, pues, si esperaban a que el embarazo continuara y la fecha de la boda se acercara más, corrian el riesgo de no poder asistir, por ello habían llegado desde finales de octubre a Londres, donde Albus les sedio su departamento durante los casi cuatro meses de estadia de los Malfoy, para ese entonces, Rose contaba ya con casi seis meses de gestación, sin embargo, la bebé, a quien esperaban para mediados de enero llego con un mes de anticipación, naciendo el 20 de diciembre en una noche de invierno y nevadas, Scorpius con la ayuda de Amy y Lily habian ayudado a la pelirroja mayor a parir.  
Albus se había desmayado de la impresión al entrar por accidente a cuarto que fungía como sala de partos y ver como salía la bebé de Rose.  
\- Es una niña - había dicho Lily mientras la veía, una pequeña cosita de no más de un kilo  
\- Es hermosa - dijo Amy, deseando ya poder tener sus propios hijos.  
\- Amy, ¿Quieren ser tú y Albus sus padrinos? - preguntó Scorpius.  
\- Por favor, por cierto, su nombre es Juliet Cassiopeia - dijo Rose

.

Quízas Lorcan tenía razón y ella no podría hacer más por ellos, pero desearía, con todas sus fuerzas, que Rose y Scorpius pudieran ver los bellos niños que sus hijos eran.

Para Aclarar  
Linea de tiempo:  
Lily cumple años en Agosto 15  
\- Lily 16 años; RyS 18-19 Anuncian su noviazgo, son repudiados por sus familias  
\- Lili 17 años; R y S 19-20 Se mudan a Norte América, Rose se embaraza unos meses después.  
\- Lily 18 años; RyS 20 (5 de abril 2026), nacen PD y LR  
\- Lily 19 años; RyS 21 (16 de junio de 2027) Nace EP  
\- Lily 21 años; RyS 23, PD&LR 3 y EP 2, Nace JC (20 de diciembre de 2029)  
-Lily 22 años; RyS 24 Regresan a Inglaterra para el cumpleaños 8 de Flora Lupin (30 de Abril) el 2 de Mayo asisten al 32° aniversario de la batalla en Hogwarts, unos mortifagos atacan la escuela, RyS deciden que, al encontrarse niños indefensos, entre ellos sus hijos, pelear para defender a todos los que les sean posibles, los Mortifagos los matan después de estos crear un campo de fuerza para proteger a los pequeños.  
\- Lily 23 años; Noviembre. Lily esta comprometida con Lorcan Scamander, ha ganado la custodia de sus sobrinos sobre los abuelos de estos, PD&LR tienen cinco aun, EP acaba de cumplir cuatro y JC esta por cumplir dos años.  
\- Lily 24 años: Lily y Lorcan se casan el 28 de diciembre de 2032.  
\- Lily 26 años; Lily y Lorcan tienen a su primer bebé. Luna Rose nace el 4 de diciembre. PD&LR 8, EP 7 y JC 5. Flora Lupin entro ese mismo año a Hogwarts.


End file.
